blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Drive (gameplay)
A is an individual ability per character that can be activated by pressing the D button. It is a system where every character has one unique ability or mechanic during gameplay. Activating Overdrive will generally enhance this ability for that character. List of Drives }|Furosuto Baito|Zero Blade}} | style="text-align: left;" |Attacks that freeze the opponent. |- | style="text-align: right;" |Mai Natsume | style="text-align: center;" | ＝アウトシール|Garia Sufira: Autoshīru|Red Bullet: Outseal}} | style="text-align: left;" |Throws her spear, which can home into her opponent if it misses. |- | style="text-align: right;" |Susanoo | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: left;" |An attack that unlocks the highlighted icon. |- | style="text-align: right;" |Kokonoe | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: left;" |Sets down a bit, which produces a pulling field which will pull her opponent towards it. |- | style="text-align: right;" |Makoto Nanaya | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: left;" |Holding down the D button charges the move from level 1 to level 3 and back down to level 1, while releasing the button executes attack for that particular level. |- | style="text-align: right;" |Tsubaki Yayoi | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: left;" |Charges the Install Gauge. |- | style="text-align: right;" |Bullet | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: left;" |Creates a growing orange circle around her. The opponent inside this circle is “locked on” with a special crosshair. By releasing the D button, Bullet attacks the opponent she locked on. |- | style="text-align: right;" |Platinum the Trinity | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: left;" |Equips an item to use in battle. |- | style="text-align: right;" |Litchi Faye Ling | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: left;" |Places staff with D, changing her moveset. |- | style="text-align: right;" |Celica A. Mercury | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: left;" |Uses the Ex Machina: Minerva to help fight. D inputs control Minerva’s attacks. |- | style="text-align: right;" |Hazama | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: left;" |Summons chains that can be used to quickly move through the battlefield or attack his opponents. |- | style="text-align: right;" |Izanami | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: left;" |Activates Yasakani no Magatama, allowing Izanami to shoot Magatama projectiles, but removing her ability to block. |- | style="text-align: right;" |Izayoi | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: left;" |Enters Gain Art mode. |- | style="text-align: right;" |Jūbei | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: left;" |A slashing attack that crosses up and leaves a black mark on the opponent, which eventually disappears. |- | style="text-align: right;" |Rachel Alucard | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: left;" |Summons wind in eight different directions. |- | style="text-align: right;" |Hakumen | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: left;" |Projects a shield-like energy barrier that, when hit by an opponent’s attack, will negate said attack and follow-up with an unblockable, invincible counter-attack. |- | style="text-align: right;" |Ragna the Bloodedge | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: left;" |Attacks that absorb a portion of the damage dealt for his own health. |- | style="text-align: right;" |Amane Nishiki | style="text-align: center;" | |Supairaru|Thin Silk Cloth Hut of Wave Sphere}} | style="text-align: left;" |Drill attacks that fills the Spiral Gauge. Drill can overheat if charged for too long. |- | style="text-align: right;" |μ-No.12- | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: left;" |Projects a Stein to the targeted location. |- | style="text-align: right;" |ν-No.13- | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: left;" |Summons sword-like projectiles at different angles. |- | style="text-align: right;" |Λ-No.11- | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: left;" |Summons sword-like projectiles at different angles. |- | style="text-align: right;" |Azrael | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: left;" |Reveals weak points on the opponent when making contact. |- | style="text-align: right;" |Iron Tager | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: left;" |Attacks that magnetize opponents for a small duration. |- | style="text-align: right;" |Valkenhayn R. Hellsing | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: left;" |Valkenhayn transforms into a wolf. |} See also * Drive (ability) Category:Gameplay Category:Game mechanics